


The Addict

by DaisyChainz



Series: Huxloween 2019 [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-10-19 04:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20651162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyChainz/pseuds/DaisyChainz
Summary: Baker Kylo makes some treats for his beloved pumpkin spice addict.





	The Addict

**Author's Note:**

> Huxloween 2019
> 
> Day 3: Pumpkin Spice

Hux unlocked the apartment door and stepped in, preparing to hang his jacket and bag on the hook as always. But the items landed on the floor, and the door remained open. 

He felt himself drawn by the distracting and magical smells coming from the kitchen. 

Kylo was there, surprisingly still dressed in his chef's whites. Hux stopped in the doorway and stared at him. He was surrounded by every cooking implement they owned--which was really saying something in the kitchen of a professional baker. Ingredients littered the countertop, there was flour on everything. 

But Kylo had his sleeves rolled back, exposing his powerful forearms, so Hux didn't even notice the mess. 

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm baking."

"But, what about the restaurant? And you took off to come home and, work?"

"Oh, this is absolutely not work. Come here."

Hux wandered over in a blissful daze, the smells coming from Kylo's creations enveloping him like a siren's song. 

"Open." Kylo held a spoon out to him and slipped it between his lips when he came closer. 

Hux savored the explosion of flavor over his taste buds, eyes closed and a faint "mmmmmm" escaping through his nose. 

He opened his eyes to Kylo smiling at him, pleased and perhaps a bit triumphant. 

"I know you've been incredibly stressed at work. I also know what a pumpkin spice addict you are . . ."

"It's only once a year. It's not as though I stock up and use it year 'round."

"So I made you a few things to make your week better."

"Oh, Kylo."

Kylo pointed to various completed goods, as well as piles of ingredients. "Pumpkin spice muffins, coffee cake, custard, pie, I'm even going to make you a savory pumpkin spiced meat pie for dinner. Oh, and you need this for while you wait." Kylo reached behind a bag of flour and handed Hux a large Starbucks cup. 

Hux looked at the coffee, and the counter, and his husband. He thought perhaps his eyes got a little misty. "Kylo, I . . . It has been a rough week. Thank you." He managed a watery smile as Kylo wrapped him in a floury hug and kissed him gently. After a few tender moments Hux turned his head to the counter. "But I can't possibly eat all this, even with your help."

Kylo chuckled. "We'll take care of the things that can't be frozen over the weekend. The rest can go in the freezer and come out as needed over the next few weeks. Hopefully your project will wrap up on time and there will be enough to get you through. If not, I'll bake more." He kissed Hux lingeringly again. "And every bite will be a reminder of how much I love you. My little pumpkin spice addict."

Hux burst out laughing. "If I was you'd be enabling me."

Kylo let go of Hux to reach into his back pocket. "It gets better. This is for tonight." He handed a tube to Hux, who laughed even louder. 

"Where did you find pumpkin spice lube?"

Kylo released him and turned Hux towards the stools at the end of the counter. He slapped him on the ass. "Get out of my kitchen. The sooner I get this evening going the sooner we can try it out."

Hux went, but before he sat down he turned and looked at Kylo. "Thank you for taking good care of me. I love you."

Kylo grinned. "Someones gotta do it, and I love you too. But maybe you should go shut the front door Mr I'm-not-an-addict."


End file.
